


Every Rose has its Thorns

by baguettequeen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguettequeen/pseuds/baguettequeen
Summary: A quick Marliza story for your satisfaction.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. The Beginning

(LOVE YOU MOM!)  
*Ring ring*  
My phone began to ring.  
Who could be calling right now? It’s almost 8 PM.   
I sadly climb out of my bed and walk over to my phone, still ringing.  
Oh, that’s who's calling.  
I let out a small chuckle and answer the phone.

“Peggy I need your help! It’s very important. Meet me at the park tomorrow at 12 PM sharp.”  
It’s Maria. I can tell by the way she says my name.

“Do I have a say in this?”   
“No, actually. Now see you tomorrow! Mwah!”

She hangs up the phone before I could continue my protest.  
Ah, Maria, always having something very important to say. I wonder what trouble she’s gotten herself into this time.

The next day, at 11 AM.

“Where the hell are my shoes?!”  
“I don’t know, where are you even going?” Angelica asks me.  
“Uh…”  
I fall silent.  
I can’t tell her about Maria, she doesn’t know me and her are friends.  
What will she think about her?  
What-?  
My thoughts get cut off.  
“Are you going to tell me or sit there open mouthed?”  
“...I’m going for a walk.”  
She looks at me skeptically.  
“Okay. I’ll believe you. Now here are your shoes.”  
She brings out my pair of Nikes that I was looking for.  
“You had them this whole time?!”  
“Of course I did. Anyways it's 11:15 so if you want to be at your little meeting, oh sorry I meant WALK on time then you better get going.”  
I awkwardly take the shoes from her hands and scurry to my room again.  
Does she know?

11:50 AM

“Where is this damned park?!”  
I’m frantically walking around the block, when I run into Maria.  
“Hey Peggy! I thought I told you to meet me at the park, not on the sidewalk.” She jokingly says.  
“Haha, yeah.”  
“You don’t know where the park is, do you?”  
“No. Can you lead me?”  
“Of course silly.”  
She grabs my hand, and as we are walking towards the park I wonder how grateful I am to have met her.

Maria knows everything about me. We have been friends since 7th grade.  
It’s a bit silly how we met, really.   
She was this popular, badass girl that everyone adored and feared.  
I, on the other hand, was an awkward, lonely castout.   
The only people that I got along with were my sisters, and this one boy named John.   
It was lunchtime, and I was waiting in line for my lunch, when all of a sudden I hear my sister, Eliza, drop to the floor.  
I swirl around and see that someone has pushed her down.  
It’s Alexander.  
As I’m running towards her aid, I see Maria walk over towards Alex and grab his arm.  
Within a second, I see Alex laying on the ground with blood streaming from his nose.   
“Are you okay, Eliza?” I hear Maria ask.  
“Yeah, just a little headache is all…”  
I just stand there in shock. One of the most popular girls in the school just hooked Alex, and is now helping my sister.  
Maria and Eliza start talking, and they walk out of the lunchroom.  
After school, Eliza introduces me to Maria, and she can tell I’m scared of her.  
“She’s nice Peggy, don’t worry.” I hear Eliza whisper to me.  
I introduce myself, and she does the same.   
“D-do you like musicals?”  
Maria’s face instantly brightens up and I see a small blush come from my sister.  
“Yes I do! Do you…”  
We talk for hours together. I knew then that we were going to be best friends forever.

“Peggy. Peggy. PEGGY!”  
Maria’s yelling snaps me out of my trance.   
“Oh, sorry Maria.”  
“It’s alright. Just, pay attention okay? We are here.”  
I look up and see the park.  
It’s beautiful. Lined with fences of roses, and in the center there's multiple benches.  
“Beautiful, right?”  
“Yeah..”  
Maria pulls me towards the far left corner of the park, where there's a small bench with a table.  
“So.. today’s meeting is really important. As I mentioned.”  
I jokingly roll my eyes and ask,  
“Alright, Maria, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?”  
Her eyes stiffen. I know I’ve guessed wrong.  
“It’s not about any crimes or any dumb shit this time Peggy! It’s about.. Eliza.”  
I immediately widen my eyes with surprise. Eliza? What could Eliza have to do with her? Did something happen to her?  
“I know what you’re thinking.. And no she’s not hurt.”  
A sigh of relief comes upon me.  
“Oh. Okay. What’s the deal with Eliza, then?”  
Her face goes bright red, and she stares at the ground.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
“You like her, don’t you?”


	2. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising between Peggy and Maria, and it doesn't end good.

She looks at me, then back at the floor, then back at me again.  
“Yes.”  
“I knew it!”  
I jump out of my seat and bring Maria in for a hug.  
“Wh-what? You knew this whole time?”  
“Ha, is it that obvious? You always wanted to be with her, you stare at her a lot, and you always want to talk to her. She’s like your best friend. Well, besides me.”  
I see tears start to form in her eyes.  
“W- Maria, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know how she will react.. I have no idea if she's bi, or gay, or pan, or what!”  
She starts to cry, and I hold her.  
I let her rest on my shoulder.  
This is insane, this is not real. This can’t be real, can it?  
The person that I’ve always seen as “the badass” or “the indestructible” is crying into my shoulder.  
“Peggy?”  
“Hm?”  
“Will-will you tell her?”  
I stop to think for a moment.  
If I told Eliza, I could let her down easy. But, I don’t even know what Eliza is. I’ve always thought of her as heterosexual.. But is she?  
“Peggy! Will you tell her?”  
She looks at me with fear in her eyes.  
“No.”  
I see her sigh, most likely a sigh of relief, and we sit back down.  
“So.. how are you gonna tell her?”  
“What?”  
“You’re going to tell her that you love her, right?”  
“Are you STUPID?!”  
Her yelling stuns me.  
Maria has never yelled at me before. Especially like that.  
“N...No….I don’t think so..”  
“Then you must have fucking short term memory because I JUST told you that I do NOT want to tell her.”  
“Maria I’m only trying to help you!”  
I start to raise my voice. Why was she treating me like this?  
“Like you have ever helped me! I’m the one saving your ass every time you get into an argument!”  
“Maria Reynolds-“  
“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”  
She shoves me to the ground, and my head instantly starts killing me. What the hell just happened?  
This was not like her.  
Maybe she’s on her period? Or she’s-  
My thoughts are cut off by Angelica’s screaming.  
“Peggy!!”  
“Angelica?”  
“Peggy what happened to you?!”  
“Angelica you won’t believe what happened-”  
“You are bleeding! You need to find help.”  
I touch my head, and sure enough, I’m bleeding.  
Was I that weak?  
Angelica picks me up, and we head over to her car.  
“Angie..were you following me?”  
She ignores my question and lays me in the passenger seat, giving me a pack of ice.  
“Where did you-”  
“Shh! You are going to hurt yourself even more.”  
I stay quiet for the rest of the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Please leave comments/kudos so I continue writing. :D


	3. Wait..Angelica?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelicas POV  
> Following your sister never meant more.

Angelica’s POV  
\----------------  
I knew I should’ve followed her.   
I should have gotten there earlier.  
Why did I let her go with Maria?  
Maria is.. Unique. That’s for sure.  
My gut was telling me to intervene.  
But I thought it would be okay.  
I know Peggy and Maria are good friends, but I can’t tell Peggy because then she will think I hate her.  
I love Peggy, I don’t hate her.  
She’s my sister.  
I start driving a bit faster than the speed limit, and take the nearest exit to the hospital.  
What even happened? Did Maria…  
Did Maria hurt Peggy?  
No. She couldn’t have. They are best friends.. Right?  
My thoughts are interrupted when I realize I ran a red light.  
“Sorry!” I yell to the other drivers.  
What is wrong with me?  
We finally make it to the hospital and I rush Peggy inside.  
“Angie.. Angie I’m honestly fine, It’s probably just a small cut-”  
“Shh! I am not letting you go. You are going to get treatment. I don’t care if it’s a small cut.”  
I see tears start to form in her eyes.  
I need to ask what happened.  
Later. I’ll ask her later.  
The doctor’s take her away from me, and I feel like I’ve failed as a sister.  
I whip out my phone and start a text to Eliza.

“Eliza, Peggy is in the hospital. I need you to come here, now. I have no idea what happened. I just found her at the park, alone, and on the ground. - Angelica”

Once I hit send, I send another text to Maria.  
The only reason I have her number is because she invited me to one of her birthday parties out of pity.

“Maria, do you know what happened to Peggy? I saw her on the ground at the park. She’s now in the hospital, she has a wound on her head that was bleeding. Please respond ASAP. - Angelica Schuyler.”

As soon as I send Maria the text, I receive a response from Eliza.

“WTF?? Is she okay? Why was she on the ground? Is she seriously hurt or what??”

I send a text back.

“I don’t know yet. All I know is that I found her on the ground and she has a wound to the head. She was bleeding. - Angelica”

I feel so bad for Eliza. She must be so worried.   
She is the purest sister out of all of us. She is so trusting and kind. I don't know what we would be without her.  
I get a text back from Maria.

“Oh my god this is all my fault oh my god oh my god”

“What do you mean? - Angelica Schuyler.”

“I shoved her down on the ground out of anger and... I can’t breathe im coming right now!!”

I feel like my heart has stopped.  
Maria pushed Peggy.  
She pushed her to the ground. Out of anger.  
I can’t feel anything. It’s like the world has stopped spinning.  
Maria was Peggy’s best friend. They were as close as people can get.  
This is just insane.  
This can’t be real.   
It's a dream.  
It has to be a dream.  
My sadness is suddenly replaced by anger.  
Why would she push her to the ground?  
What were they even talking about? What could get Maria so mad?  
I hear the door slam open.  
“Angelica?! Peggy?! Sir, I’m looking for an Angelica Schuyler have you-”  
“ELIZA!”  
Eliza swirls around to face me.  
“Angelica!”  
“You never told me you were coming-”  
“I came as soon as I got your text.”  
“So you were texting and driving? Eliza you could’ve got hurt-”  
“I know I know, but I had to make sure she was okay. Anyways, I'm fine, but where is Peggy?!”  
I look to the ground.  
I don’t even know where she is.  
“You don’t know where she is?”  
“No."  
I feel like such a bad sister.  
“That’s alright. Let’s talk to this nice man at the front desk.”  
Ha, that’s my Eliza. Always being nice to everyone she meets.  
Even Maria.  
She's always been so fond of Maria, she always wants to hang out with her.  
My thoughts are replaced with Eliza's kind voice.  
“Sir, do you know which room Margarita Peggy Schuyler is in?”  
“Yes, miss. They are in room F3. Just head down that hall over there, turn left, then go a couple doors down and you should see F3 in bold.”  
“Thank you sir!”  
Eliza grabs my hand and we start running down the hall, following the receptionists directions.  
A couple of minutes later, we reach room F3.   
I go to open up the door, but there is already somebody inside.  
It can't be.  
But it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, again! This is almost the last chapter, I'll post the next one tomorrow! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is in the hospital, but she has a visitor. Who could it be?

~~ Back to Peggy’s POV ~~

I hear the door open, and I see Maria walk in.  
“Maria? What are you doing here?”  
She falls to her knees at my bedside, and starts sobbing.  
“Maria?”  
“I-I’m so s-sorry Peggy this is all m-my fault!”  
“Maria. It’s okay. I forgive you. It’s only a couple of stitches-”  
“You had to get stitches!?”  
Before I could answer she continues.  
“Oh my God, I’m such a bad person.. I should’ve controlled my anger- I-”  
“Maria, it’s not your fault. Sure, you got mad, but you don’t need to worry about it forever. The stitching didn’t even hurt. It was just a small cut, like I presumed.”  
“Are you sure? I could buy you whatever you need, do you want a new phone? I really want to make up for it, Peggy.”  
“I’m sure.”  
As soon as I finish my sentence I hear the door slam open.  
Standing in the doorway was Angelica and Eliza.  
I see Angelica’s face morph from worry to disgust.  
“What is she doing here?” She spits out.  
“Angelica, sister, it’s nothing to worry about, she just-”  
“NO Eliza. She HURT our Peggy.”  
The room falls dead silent.  
I cough.  
“Uh, Angelica, It’s okay. She apologized and It was only a small cut so I just had some stitches and-”  
Before I could say another word I hear a loud slap.  
Angelica just slapped Maria.  
“Angelica!” Eliza and I yell.  
“You-you bitch! You hurt my sister!”  
“I didn’t mean to! I just-”  
Maria looks at Eliza, then back to me, and then back to Eliza again.  
I give her a nod of approval.   
Maria then goes on to tell Eliza and Angelica how she brought me to the park, explained that she loved Eliza, then I offered to tell her and she got mad.  
“I got mad because.. I wanted to tell you.”  
I see shock in both Angelica AND Eliza’s faces.  
“Eliza, I..I love you.”  
“Oh my God Maria!”  
My face instantly fills with worry. What if Eliza rejects her?  
“I love you too.”  
Maria starts crying, (again, might I add), and goes to hug Eliza.  
Angelica looks.. Stunned.   
“Angelica, are you alright?”  
“This is all happening so fast. Wow.”  
“Angelica, come here. I want a hug.”  
Angelica goes to give me a hug, and I see her facial expression change.   
“I love you so much, sister.”  
“Me too.”

~~ Weeks Later ~~

Maria moved in with us so her and Eliza can be together all the time.  
I feel like our family is complete.   
My bestfriend is my sisters girlfriend, and I have the best sisters I could ever ask for.  
My stitches are still healing, but I don’t mind.  
All I know is that I have a great family to heal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment so I know people actually enjoy my writing.


End file.
